Low on Time/Issue 17
This is issue seventeen of Low on Time, entitled: Confide. Issue 17; Confide A 16 year-old Amanda sat on the front lawn, Haley sitting next to her. She looked as a white SUV pulled into the driveway, and her dad got out, smiling. Haley looked at him in disgust, and Amanda tried avoiding eye-contact. Her dad walked over to the girls, and went to kiss Amanda on her forehead, but Haley smacked him. Their dad clenched his jaw, and looked at the two, fire in his eyes. "What the fuck was that for?" he screamed, as Haley stood up, defensively, leaving Amanda sitting in between the two. "You know exactly what that was for." Haley yelled back. "No, please, enlighten me." their dad said, his voice lowering. "I don't have to enlighten shit." Haley said. Their dad smiled, and took a couple of steps back. "I know what this is about. This bitch told you, didn't she?" he scoffed. "I don't know why she'd do that. I've been told you're the biggest, and I quote, 'bitch' in the grade-- by teachers and students alike." "Stop trying to use me, to hide your dirty tracks." Haley spat out. Their dad laughed, and bent down, looking at Amanda. "Remember when I said, it would be hell if you told someone?" he asked. Amanda just looked to the ground, not saying anything. "That's right, don't fucking talk. Cause you know you're wrong." he said. "She's not wrong, dad. You fucking are." Haley said, looking at him. Her dad looked up at Haley, and laughed. "This isn't your battle, so sit the fuck back down." he said. Haley helped Amanda stand, picking her up by her arm. "Come on, let's go for a walk." she said. "Don't you fucking walk away from me, Amanda." her dad yelled. Haley pulled Amanda with her, as Amanda looked back at her dad; who was staring her down. Amanda looked from her dad, to Haley, and then back to her dad. She could see the hate in his eyes, and it scared her. She looked to the ground, and Haley put her arm around her sister. ---- Amanda waited in the hallway for Paul to come through. The only other ones in the hallway being Isiss, who's with Tyler, hugging. Paul came around, looking down to the ground, still upset over knowing his friends might be dead. Amanda smiled upon seeing him, and slowly walked toward him. Paul looked up at her, and tried to force a smile, but it wasn't happening. He was covered in blood, living and non-living. Amanda got to him, and put her arms around Paul, who tried his best to keep himself from falling down, but to no use. He collapsed, almost taking her down with him. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, as she helped him up. "Come on." she said, as she led him to their dorm. The two walked over to the dorm, and Amanda opened the door for him. Inside, Jeremy sat, silently, his hands clasped together, eyes closed. Amanda helped Paul over to their bed, where she helped him down. "Are you okay?" she asked, nervously, standing over him. "I'm fine." he said, closing his eyes. "Ok, if you need anything, please tell me." she said. Paul just closed his eyes, and Amanda took that as her key to leave. She walked out of the room, slowly closing the door behind her. She looked at Jeremy, who was still sitting at the table praying. She slowly walked over to him, and took a seat next to him. He looked to her, and smiled. "Can we pray together?" she asked, quietly. "Of course." he said, putting his hand out. Amanda took his hand, and Jeremy smiled. The two closed their eyes, and Jeremy led them in prayer. "I run to you, Lord, "For protection. "Don’t disappoint me. "You do what is right, "So come to my rescue. "Listen to my prayer "and keep me safe..." ---- Amanda walked with Haley, her head on her sister's shoulder. Haley looked calm, as she normally does; and Amanda looked incredibly nervous. The two walked until they got to a local park, which was empty like it should be during the beginning of Winter. The two sat down on one of the benches, and Haley pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her phone, and gave the phone to Amanda. It was on their mom's Facebook page, and it was a picture of the two when they were just little girls; at the same park. Amanda put her hand over her mouth, and it brought back good memories. "I've always had your back, sis." Haley said, and Amanda looked up at her. "That won't change. You can confide in me, you can tell me anything you need too." Amanda looked at her sister, and as much as she wanted to tell her everything; she just couldn't do it. "I already told you what happened. You don't need to know anything else." Amanda said, quietly. "C'mon, I need to know some of this. Like, why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" "I don't know!" Amanda snapped back. "I was a little girl! I can't remember my mind-set from back there. All I know is, that's what he did to me." Haley nodded, apologetically. Amanda looked down at her wrists, seeing the scars of the numerous times she cut herself. She didn't know what to say now, and neither did Haley. The two just sat in silence, for the rest of the afternoon. ---- Olivia and Kelly moved over to the dorm they shared with Jake, who was talking with Kira. Kelly sat on the couch, and Olivia started boiling water for tea, so the two could drink something. Olivia sat down next to Kelly, who was just staring at the pillow next to her. "Hey, at least you're not crying." Olivia said, trying to comfort her. "If my eyes weren't dried out, I would be." Kelly said, very coldly. Olivia nodded, and moved closer to her. "We'll be okay. We just have to be more on guard next time." she said. "And Dylan's body is outside, rotting." "Try not to think like that, Kel. Everything will be alright; the military will roll on through and we'll be safe." "You really think that's going to happen?" asked Kelly, taking her eyes off the pillow, and looking at Olivia. "Yes, I do. You'll see, we'll be safe." The water started to boil, and Olivia got up to get it. "Olivia," Kelly started. "I hope you're right." Olivia smiled, and started to pour the water into two cups. "Or else, I'll take myself out..." Kelly said, quiet enough, so Olivia couldn't hear her. ---- Sean walked in the hallway, holding a video camera. Almost everyone was asleep, besides Tyler who was on watch. Sean pointed the camera at him, and walked over to him. "Tyler Blake, former star basketball player turned zombie killer. And Isiss... something, I never really learned your name, also turned zombie killer. How does it feel?" Sean asked, and Tyler looked at him. "Feels great." he said, sarcastically. "What the fuck is this about?" asked Isiss. "Come on, anything to say, to those guys in the future." Sean said, his voice slurring. "Have you been drinking?" asked Isiss. "Maybe, ok yes. Only a little." "Get your ass inside, man. I don't wanna have to babysit you." Tyler said. "Well, you lost your only form of entertainment for the night then." Sean said, before tripping over himself and walking back to his dorm. Sean opened the door, turned the camera off, and walked inside, and closing it behind him. He walked over to his bedroom, and opened it. Kira was up, on her computer, topless. She looked over at him, startled. "Hey, Kira." he said, walking to his bed. "What the fuck!" she said. "So, you're topless?" "I'm more offended you didn't acknowledge it, and act like this happens everyday." Kira said. "Come on... you know I don't care about that." he said. "What the fuck, Sean? Are you hammered?" she asked. "Maybe... just a little." he said, getting in his bed. "I should fucking kick your ass, Sean." she said, putting her head in her hands. "Please don't tell me you went out in the hallway with the camera drunk like that." Sean paused, and looked at Kira. "Maybe?" he asked, seeing how much trouble it would get him in. "You're such a dumbass. What if you were attacked? You would've been a meal!" "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm probably not gonna remember this conversation if we have it now..." "Fine, but tomorrow, when you're sober, I'm going to kick your ass." she said, looking back at the computer screen, where she was reading an article on NY Times. ---- Allen drove onto campus, and slowly drove through it. Trent looked out the window, looking for the building, it was dark and he could barely see anything. They saw a bunch of police cars, and dead bodies. He noticed the building, and looked at Langston, who was looking at him. Trent nodded, and Langston looked over at Allen. "This is the place." Langston said. "Alright, it's dark as shit. Let's make this fast." Allen said. Langston and Valerie hopped out of the car with their shotguns, and looked around the area. Valerie and Langston went back into the car, and started grabbing any bags they could. Allen got out, and opened the door Trent was at, helping him out of the car. "Come on, let's go!" Allen said. Allen and Trent led the way, and Valerie and Langston walked slowly behind them, making sure to watch behind them. "Don't go to the front door, it won't budge. Go to the side window." Trent said. Allen nodded, and the four walked their, making sure they weren't taken off guard or attacked by anything. They got to the window, and Langston went up first, followed by Valerie. Allen lifted Trent up, and Valerie pulled him up, but he landed on his broken leg, and he let out a screech of pain, but Valerie very quickly put her hand over his mouth. Allen jumped up next, and they head footsteps coming toward them from down the hallway. Valerie, Langston, and Allen all lifted up their guns, thinking zombies came around. Trent lied on the floor, holding his leg, not looking toward the hallway. From around the corner, came Tyler and Isiss, both holding guns. Langston immediately lowered his gun, as did Tyler. "No fucking way!" Tyler said, happily. "You know these people?" asked Isiss. "Yeah, lower your gun." said Tyler, and Isiss complied. Valerie and Langston both lowered their guns, slowly. Tyler walked over to Langston, smiling. Tyler and Langston did a hand shake, and both were happy. Tyler looked at Valerie and Allen, who were standing their awkwardly. "That's Allen and Valerie." Langston said. "That's Isiss." Tyler said, pointing at Isiss. Isiss walked toward them, slowly. "Can you tell me how you guys know each other?" Isiss asked. "Come on, you don't recognize him?" Tyler asked, and Isiss shook her head. "Top basketball player in the state right here, Langston fucking Otto." "Yeah, I was on my way here when this fucking happened. All the way from Michigan to come here and play, and I don't even get to play!" While Langston and Tyler talked, Isiss walked over to Allen and Valerie. Behind them, she saw a familiar body lying on the floor. She quickly pushed past them, and ran to Trent, who was still holding his knee. She got on her knees, and hugged him. "What happened to you?" she asked, worried. "Fucking car." Trent muttered, in pain. "I'm guessing that's your guy." Valerie said. "Yeah, thanks." Isiss said, helping him up. "I'll leave you guys to get acquainted, I'm gonna take Trent to get some medicine or something to help him. "I'll come with." Valerie said. Isiss, Valerie, and Trent left the three guys there. Tyler and Langston chatted, while Allen drifted toward the background, and sat against a wall. ---- Kira was still sitting at the computer, and suddenly the internet stopped working. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed and she pulled out her cellphone. She dialed her Aunt's number, and a message about their being no connection came. A still drunk Sean looked up at her, and yawned. "What's wrong?" he asked. "We're officially in the dark." Kira said, looking at her cellphone. ---- Isiss and Valerie opened one of the dorm doors, and helped Trent in. They lied him on the couch, and Isiss got out a bottle of painkillers. One of the doors opened, and Jeremy walked out, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on, out here?" he asked, not noticing Trent. He looked over to the couch, and saw Trent lying there, both eyes closed. Jeremy was overcame with happiness, and he rushed over to Trent. Trent looked over at him, and smiled. Jeremy hugged Trent, tears of joy coming down his face. "I missed you." Trent said. "You bastard... don't do that again." Jeremy said, making sure not to let go of Trent. Credits *Kelly Gay *Olivia Bell *Kira Fulton *Sean Solo *Tyler Blake *Paul Alexander *Jeremy Flynn *Trent Jones *Isiss Rivera *Amanda Dixon *Langston Otto *Allen *Valerie Wilson Deaths *None Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Issues Category:Issues